Little Lost
by Twins of Underworld
Summary: Lost, a new femme finds herself without any memories. "But there is something else. I think I remember Father – Big, green, warm -, a voice – That's my girl! –, and a thought – I belong." No pairings. No OC.
1. Prologue

**Warnings: **No OC, every character is from Transformers Prime. It will take place after New Recruit.

I had this idea after reading One Human, One Spark (by Whozawhatcha), Sick and Twisted Affair (by Mistress Megatron) and Kiryoku Inner Strength (by Foxbear). All of them are Miko-centered (Well, One Human is Wheeljack-centered, but there is Miko too), so is this one. If you don't like her, this is not your place.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Prime; if I did Wheeljack would have much more screen time!

**Prologue**

Remember.

There isn't much that I remember.

I remember waking up. Mother was there, hovering over me. She told me I had an accident, something about falling and hitting my processor.

She said it was the reason I didn't remember.

But there is something else. I think I remember Father – _Big, green, warm _-, a voice – _That's my girl! –_,and a thought – _I belong._


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **No OC, every character is from Transformers Prime. It will take place after New Recruit.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Prime

**Chapter 1**

"Mother, I'm back!"

The noise of my pedes hitting the rusty floor echoed in the old spaceship. That's my home, an old and rusted spaceship where my mother hides me from the rest of the world. It's not like I don't like having a home and sharing it with Mother, but there was something missing.

_Father?_

Not just that. Sometimes I felt like there was a big hole in my life, not only in my memory code. It's not like missing an arm or a leg, it was more like missing your whole body and only having a small fingertip.

"Welcome back, dear." My mother was waiting for me in the middle of the hallway, her pink optics glowing in the dark. "What have you brought?"

I didn't have to see her to know Mother's purple lips were twisted in a sadistic smile.

I looked to my servos, or more precisely, to the black bag moving and hollering in my servos.

"Just a little gift." I said with a teasing tone.

Slowly,Mother approached. The arachnid body, with six long, hooked spider legs – one in half -, illuminated by the sunlight that came through holes in the spaceship armor. She wasn't steady in her steps yet. Taking a look inside the bag the Spider femme smiled again before heading back to her "lab", bag in servos.

That's life with Mother. Until she recovered from whatever-happened-to-her, Mother wasn't able to go outside, leaving me with the responsibility of searching through the old mine near their home for energon, and hunting down new victims for her new hobby.

Mother used to be a huntress, or so she was told, but something about a motorcycle didn't go well and she was kept in stasis… or something. Now she's recovering, but that didn't ease her from being separated from the hunts so suddenly. So, in order to help recovering, she chose a new hobby.

Her new hobby was beyond playing around with the prey, it was more like learning about it, even about its insides. Once I asked what she wanted with that knowledge.

"Humans once created a cybertronian from scraps; then a hybrid, a technorganic if you want. I refuse to be left behind by those fleshies, so I decided to start my own _experiments_."

When I asked if it was finished, mother just chuckled and said it was close, but she was having some problems.

Even if this project was good to Mother (no matter how macabre it was to hear the shrieks from those animals), it also meant less mother-daughter bonding time. I wasn't hurt and definitely too energetic to keep still, which left me with only one thing to do when Mother decided to work on her victims.

"I'm going out!" I shouted to the empty hallway.

I turned around, ready to take off, when mother's voice stopped me.

"Supernova!"

That's my name, but it didn't sound like it is. It's strange to the ears and I couldn't associate it with myself. Maybe I was just being dramatic but it wasn't right.

"Be back before sundown."

* * *

I went out of our home already nervous, my hands itched for something to do.

The forest around our home was vast, miles and miles of undisturbed green heaven with wild animals running around, but they weren't my priority this time. Hunting is just a job my Mother gave to me, not a hobby, because it certainly isn't enjoyable. Stealth isn't something easy for me. I'm the kind of femme to jump into a scene screaming and fighting, not silently. It takes all the fun.

I walked for what felt like hours, going deeper into the wild and the farthest of the spaceship I've ever been. That's when I saw it.

Tall, magnificent, and so beautiful. A tree like no other, for it towered over me (and I'm not small, no matter what Mother says) and so wide that if I tried to hug it my servos wouldn't touch. Something so incredible should be noticed, and I noticed. My servos went automatically to the bark, almost a reflex for something so splendid and the sound of it breaking beneath my force was the best thing in the world.

I couldn't hold myself back, and when I realized what I was doing, I was ripping the tree in pieces, the shiny and silken leaves falling around me with pieces of bark while the wind carried the sound of my art for any animal around to hear.

_Something so beautiful shouldn't exist_, I mused, _it would threaten the existence of the others who couldn't level with it._

Of course, that's just an excuse (I don't know why I need to excuse myself, though), but that's the way I've been living. Between hunting for my mother, resting, or having medical checkups with her (even though Mother is no medic), destroying things became one of my favorites past times. The feeling of something solid crumbling in my servos was refreshing, while seeing my target falling beneath my strikes is addicting.

Destroying was for me what hunting was for Mother.

If the mother had a twisted hobby, so would the daughter. Makes sense if you think about it.

I had a branch in my hands, raised above my head and preparing to break it in half, when something got close to me. With all the noise, it's a surprise an animal would approach, because until today their instinct had keep them away from myself while I ventured in the pleasures my hobby could give to me, but it seems like one got curious. I didn't mind, not like it could attack me or something, and hunting was the last thing I wanted in my processor.

It stayed. I could feel it staring and my back while I dismembered the tree, studying me. Slowly, I let go of the pieces of wood and turned around. It wasn't an animal, it was a Cybertronian, like me and Mother.

Taller than me, he was mostly white with some blue and a little red near the face. A big 38 adorned his wings along with a checked design in blue and red. He held a cannon, which was pointed to me, ready to fire.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" He asked while his optics run over my body, then back to my face.

"I don't understand the question." I answered truthfully. I didn't know what he expected me to say, because I had no idea what that word meant.

"I haven't seen you before, but you don't have the Decepticon symbol. So, are you a Decepticon or not?" He asked again. "Don't try lying to me, or I'll shoot you."

I almost asked how would he know if I was lying or not, but closed my mouth before the words came out. Never tease the one pointing a cannon to you, right? But his questions were only confusing me.

"What's a decepticon?"

He seemed genuinely surprised with my question, because he lowered his cannon and got this confused expression.

"You don't know who the Decepticon are? You've been living under a rock or something?"

I shrugged.

"I hit my processor few months ago, my memories haven't caught up with me yet."

"And you've been living on your own? _Alone_?" Apparently an amnesic femme wasn't that much of a threat, because next thing I know, he's transforming his cannon back to his servo.

I shrugged again. I wasn't supposed to be talking to him, that I'm sure. Mother would have a fit if she saw me now, even worse is that I told him about my condition.

Trying to get my thoughts away from this stranger and from my mother's reaction, I slammed my pede on one of the roots, watching as it broke in different pieces. But the sound of his laughter called for my attention again.

"What the tree did to you?" Amusement was evident in his voice. He crossed his servos and walked slowly in my direction, his optics never leaving me and he clearly was still prepared for any kind of aggression coming from me.

Not that I would. He had a damned cannon, I had my fists. There was a clear disadvantage there.

"Nothing, really. I was just bored." I lowered myself and grabbed another branch. "Besides, this tree was too perfect to exist." I repeated my excuse, right before using the branch to break another root and watch as both parts broke apart.

"That doesn't sound like a valid argument." The itch in my servos was coming back, demanding more destruction from my part, but I couldn't let myself be absorbed by the moment with someone watching! "Now, seriously, you don't know about the Decepticons? Nor the Autobots?"

I really don't know.

* * *

He didn't leave after that. He kept asking me questions and when I didn't know the answer he would explain to me.

Turns out Decepticons and Autobots are two different armies fighting in a stupid war over a dead planet where we all came from or something like that, I didn't really bother to listen.

He's name is Smokescreen, an Autobot from some Elite Guard (he showed the insignias with such pride that I couldn't help but pretended to be swoon with it, he was not amused). He was patrolling the woods after he and the others Autobot got sign of a Cybertronian there, and it turned out to be me (Mother was so going to kill me if she knew I walked out of the magnetic field around our home).

Then I told him about myself. How I woke up six months ago without a single memory, how destroying things makes me happy (he joked I must had been a Decepticon) and we theorized that I must have escaped from Cybertron earlier to not have to choose a side.

He asked if I wanted to join the Autobots, the idea of fighting in a real battle field almost had me screaming a _"Yes!",_ but I held myself back. Clearly that's what my mother is running from, this war, and while it enraged me that she would keep something this big from me, it also worried me that maybe the incident with the motorcycle had something to do with all this. I decided to tell Smokescreen that I wanted my memories back before deciding on anything and after a playful banter he dropped the case.

"All right, you difficult femme!" He exclaimed while laughing "But wouldn't it be better to at least live with the others Autobots?"

"Nah, the wild is better for me." I threw a mischievous smile his way.

"I give up!" He threw his servos into the air in a playful gesture.

We were both seated at the destroyed tree trunk ad talking like old friends. Maybe it was my lack of company that's not my own mother, maybe because it's the first time I met a mech, but I warmed up to Smokescreen instantly. So, when he asked if we could meet in the same place next week, I agreed.


End file.
